Sexcapades
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is not so awkward anymore. After their first time, their little sexcapades have turned adventurous, wild, and very sexy. /Rated M for various reasons, don't like? don't read/


A/N: Well here we are! Before we begin, this is the sequel to Orgasms – if you have not read Orgasms, then I suggest you go back and read it. Anyway, here's chapter one of Sexcapades. I plan on making this story just about as long as Orgasms, maybe longer, but the outline I have written is what I'm going to follow, 10+ chapters.

Warning: There's a tiny detail I would like for everyone to know – this story is Rated M, but there will be lemons. I warned you okay. I mean the title to this story is called "Sexcapades" it should give you a clue as to what's going to happen. The first chapter is a tad bit graphic, only in the language part. If you're going to ruin everyone's fun and be a jerk, then I suggest you not read this story. Go back, and find something else to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, we all should know this by now. I own this story.

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is not so awkward anymore. After their first time, their little sexcapades have turned adventurous, wild, and very sexy.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Loud Quietness

Sakura's eyes slowly flickered open when the annoying beeping sound of her alarm disturbed her slumber. She reached out from under the covers, and pressed the snooze button to get an extra ten minutes of sleep. Unfortunately it didn't last long when she heard the damn annoying tone ringing in her ears.

Sakura finally turned it off and she yawned while sitting up in her large bed.

Placing her feet on the floor, she walked to the bathroom. Sakura turned the light on and she stripped herself of her clothes, and tied her long pink hair (which had grown down to her hips) into a messy bun.

Sakura turned the shower on and she waited for the water to warm up before she stepped in. She washed her body in a haste manner, yawning all the while.

Today was the first day of her senior year, everyone she knew has been texting her asking what she was going to wear and if she were excited. To be honest, it was just another day for her. Sure, she's excited because it was her last year of high school, but it's just the first day.

She'll be excited when it's the day of graduation.

Sakura rinsed the soap off her body and turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body. Sakura walked into her room and picked out something from her closet (something from the new clothes she bought over the weekend).

She decided on a ripped pair of jeans, and a v-neck hot pink shirt that showed a decent amount of cleavage. Sakura pulled her hair out of the bun, letting it fall down in thick waves to her hips. She passed a comb through it and slipped on her pink flip flops, slipped her phone into her back pocket and headed downstairs.

Her parents were in the kitchen and Sakura had grabbed a banana nut muffin that her mother had made for breakfast, and bid them a farewell as she walked out of the house.

It being the first day, there wasn't much needed for school.

Being a normal routine to do so, Sasuke pulled up in front of the house. Sakura smiled at him and walked to the car. She climbed into the passenger seat and she kissed him _hard_.

Sasuke smirked. "Always so needy." He muttered as they pulled away.

Sakura arched her eyebrow.

"I beg to differ." She said to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sped off to the school.

Sasuke drove to the back of the school, just to make sure nobody fucked with his car, and he turned the engine off as soon as he came to a complete stop. Sakura climbed out and looked up at the school, smiling wide.

"Well, this is the last year we have to come to this hell hole." Sasuke said standing next to her.

"I'm going to miss it." Sakura fake cried.  
She wrapped her arm around Sasuke's waist as well as Sasuke. They walked towards the school. Sakura looked around for her friends and smiled brightly when she noticed Naruto walking up with Hinata over his shoulder.

"Naruto! Put me down!" Hinata shrieked, her face so bright.

Naruto complied and Sakura laughed at Hinata's bright red face.

"Where's Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Uh—swapping spit with Shikamaru." Naruto responded, pointing to the completely obvious couple.

"I thought they broke up over the summer." Hinata said.

"Nah, they got back together. I was up all night with Ino like... last week when it happened." Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"It's Ino." Sasuke added.

The other three nodded and muttered something, agreeing with the taller male.

"Well, guess we better head to the gym before the old hag freaks out again." Naruto said as he took Hinata's hand and the four headed into the gym for the usual "welcome back to school" ceremony.

These ceremony's are mainly for the new students that attend the school. Sakura thought it was a little pointless, well everyone did, but it did kill a good hour of their day.

When Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata entered the gym, they took a seat against the wall near the back, with the boys on the end and Sakura and Hinata in the middle. Sakura looked at the group of new students as they walked into the gym.

"These new guys look... _crazy_." Sakura commented quietly as they the group walked by them. They were a group of freshman, she was sure.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and he noticed her staring at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Sakura glared at him. "What? I can's stare at my lovely boyfriend?" She asked teasingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

Sakura giggled playfully and she linked her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder.

The gym was slowly becoming fuller and fuller by the minute, and soon enough it was time to close the doors. Tsunade was at the front standing behind a podium, she lightly tapped the microphone, making sure it was working properly.

"Good morning," She started, "Those of you who are new here, I'm Principal Tsunade (_sigh_)—the group in the back please shut up! Have some respect for yourself! Anyway, I would like to say that seeing as it is the first day of school, we won't have homeroom class. After the ceremony, the new students will go around to find your classes. This is a big school, it's easy to get lost. _Further more—_

"Ugh, I don't understand why she bothers with these speeches." Naruto whispered, but loud enough for the other three to hear.

"It's for the new students." Hinata responded.

"I don't even know why I even bother to get up this morning." Sakura added while she drew fake hearts on Sasuke's pant leg.

Sasuke leaned down and he pressed his lips to Sakura's ear whispering, "We can skip if you would like."

Sakura looked up at him with bright, curious green eyes.

"I'm not skipping to go have sex with you." Sakura said flatly, trying to hide the faint smirk playing at her lips.

"I never said we were going to have sex, perv." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sure thing." Sakura playfully nudged his arm.

Ever since the first time they had sex, Sasuke and Sakura have been... well, to put it quite simply "screwing like bunnies". Sakura had been put on birth control by her mother when she found out she and Sasuke were having sex. Though, Sasuke was actually thrilled. Condoms are always in the way, and plus he heard it feels _so much better _without it. They weren't lying either.

Sakura sighed obnoxiously and she lay her head back on the wall of the gymnasium and muttered something about the first day being the worse day ever.

* * *

Thankfully the day went by rather quickly after the first few classes. Sakura picked up her tray and she walked outside to the senior patio.

Naruto and Sasuke were there as well as Ino and her boy toy Shikamaru. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She put on her "happy face" and took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Ino beamed.

Sakura smiled in return.

"I was just telling Sasuke and Naruto that we should all hang out after school." The blond smiled brightly.

"Oh... well Sasuke and I already have plans after school." Sakura frowned.

Ino looked over at the mentioned boy and she frowned. "Well, cancel! We all have to hang out."

"Who is _we_." Sakura questioned.

"Well, you guys of course, and I guess Hinata too, me, and Shikamaru." Ino smiled wide.

Sakura glanced over at Shikamaru – who looked the slightest bit of entertained sitting here.

"What are you doing here anyway. Didn't you graduate last year." Sakura commented.

"He's eating lunch with me silly." Ino barked out a laugh.

"He was here this morning with you too, swapping saliva out in the open." Naruto muttered while taking a sip of his juice.

Sasuke laughed a short laugh at Naruto's comment.

"I think it's time for me to go." Shikamaru said awkwardly.

"Oh, okay, I'll see you later then." Ino smiled while she kissed him and he walked off. Ino glared at her _friends_.

"You guys can be a little nicer." Ino frowned.

"Or, we could not." Naruto answered.

Ino open and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. She looked over at Sakura, who was mixing around the little cup of mixed fruit.

Ino didn't say anything as she got up and muttered incoherent babbling while walking away from the group. Sakura felt that dull ache in her chest, but she couldn't really side with Ino at the moment. She was out of control and it was just something Sakura couldn't really help her with.

Ino was a hard person to understand. It was just very tough situation. Since Ino and Shikamaru were together off and on all summer, she had to deal with Ino's crying fits to her "oh my god we're together" moments. She just couldn't deal with all that anymore.

"So... what plans do we have?" Sasuke asked, curious to what she was planning.

"So you guys didn't have any plans? Sakura you're terrible." Naruto fake cried.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know once I figure something out." Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's inner thigh, teasing him. Naruto gagged.

"You guys don't have to pretend I'm not here." Naruto complained.

Sasuke ignored his friend and planted his lips on Sakura's, kissing her deep.

Sakura smirked in the kiss.

She had just come up with the perfect plan.

* * *

Sakura sat in the last class of the day. She stacked all of her syllabus's on her desk from her previous classes and she had begun to sign them all so she wouldn't have to worry about it when she got home.

It was such a long day.

She was so ready to go home with Sasuke and relax. Sakura glanced up at the clock. There was only fifteen minutes left of class, and she felt like she was close to dying.

_Ugh! Why did I come to school on the first day anyway!?_ Sakura screamed to herself.

Everyone in the classroom had separated themselves into groups to chat, and she sat by herself. Most of the sluts were surrounded by one of new students who she heard his name is Sai. He looked so calm and cool, but Sakura couldn't understand why he was surrounded.

He's not that good looking. He looks weird, and he's way too pale and just... Sakura shuddered. He's creepy looking.

The boy named Sai looked in Sakura's direction and she quickly looked away.

_Why can't school be done and over with... _She thought sadly while laying her head down on the desk, atop of the mountain of papers.

It wasn't long until the bell rang and Sakura quickly gathered her papers and she practically bolted out of the classroom. She carried all of her papers tightly against her chest and walked out the doors and headed to the school parking lot, where her boyfriend stood against his car, his arms crossed over his chest.

Sakura smiled wide as she got closer and closer to him.

She kissed him long and hard before climbing into the car. Sasuke pulled his keys out of the pocket of his jeans and turned the car on, before he pulled out of the parking lot and entered the street, heading to his place.

Sakura quickly text her parents, letting them know that she was going to be with Sasuke.

Kizashi ended up getting a promotion where he works and he now (at his request) he works at home, with the same pay, and more time to spend with his family.

Sakura received a text from both her parents, at the same time, telling her to be home in a couple of hours.

"Of course." Sakura muttered.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to be home in a couple of hours." Sakura frowned.

"That's enough time." Sasuke smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes, trying to hide the excited smile on her lips.

When Sasuke pulled up on the driveway, Itachi's car was parked in front of his.

"Damn, Itachi's home." He groaned while turning the car off.

"Oh..."

"You're going to have to be quiet." Sasuke looked over at her, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Sakura blushed and nodded. They climbed out of the car and walked inside the house. Itachi was in the living room, watching some sort of reality TV show. He looked up from the screen and Sakura smiled nervously at him.

Itachi blinked at her, and went back to watching his show. Sasuke took Sakura's hand and both headed straight upstairs. Sakura kicked her shoes off next the door of Sasuke's room and stepped in, sitting on the edge of his bed. Sasuke shut the door and locked it and turned to Sakura, who looked up at him expectantly.

Sasuke walked up to her and Sakura placed her chin against his stomach. Sasuke reached up and he ran his fingers through her very thick pink hair, and Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Sasuke cupped her chin and brushed his thumb across the apples of her cheeks.

Sakura opened her eyes and she jumped first. She pushed the hem of his t-shirt up, revealing his beautiful body and placed tender, open mouthed kisses on his sculpted abs.

Sasuke watched and picked up all her hair, holding it in his fist, and watched as her tongue teased his belly button and moved down, swirling it around his hip bones.

Sakura pulled away and noticed the bulge in his pants. She moved back on the bed and Sasuke climbed on top of her. He swooped down and kissed her lips, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, making it red and puffy.

Sakura moaned in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close to her. Sasuke placed his hands on her waist and he pushed her shirt up. Sakura broke the kiss and sat up, letting him take off her shirt, revealing her white bra. She lay back down and Sasuke pulled the cup of her bra down, watching her nipple tighten as the cold air hit it.

Sakura watched as Sasuke's tongue swirled around her nipple before he tugged it between his teeth. Sakura whimpered and bit her lip, her back arching into him. Sasuke kissed her sternum and unsnapped her bra with his teeth, expertly. Sakura kissed him again and helped him remove her bra, which is thrown carelessly on the floor.

He cupped her breasts before taking her nipples between his fingers and twisting them gently, making Sakura moan and breath heavily, her chest heaving.

Sasuke dipped down and he licked the middle of her chest before he placed kiss up to her jaw line. Sakura whimpered and moaned in his ear, and she tore his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Sasuke kissed her again, and slipped his tongue into her mouth, his tongue moving against hers.

Sakura gasped when Sasuke pressed his hips into hers and rolled them forward. Sakura moaned loud.

"Shhh, remember Itachi's downstairs." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sakura muttered something incoherent and watched as Sasuke sat up on his knees and he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, his cock sprang free from its restraints. Sakura felt herself grow more wet at the sight of her boyfriends dick.

Sakura sat against the headboard and Sasuke moved close to her so the tip of his erection was poking against her lips. Sakura opened her mouth and Sasuke thrust his hips forward, watching as Sakura closed her lips around his cock, her tiny hands gripping what wasn't in her mouth.

Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes, trying to control himself from fucking her throat.

Sakura moved her fists in a cork screw motion while her tongue licked the slit spilling the smallest amount of precum. She rolled her tongue around the swollen head and dropped her hand, cupping his balls.

Sasuke moaned and absentmindedly started moving his hips, watching as his cock moved in and out of her mouth. Sakura moaned and pulled her mouth back, licking her lips seductively.

"Delicious." She purred.

Sasuke wasted no time, and he almost tore her jeans as he unbuttoned them and tossed them to the side, as well as her soaked panties; Sakura lay back on the pillows and stare up at him.

He lay on top of her, and grabbed his cock, rubbing it teasingly against her her dripping entrance. Sakura bit the corner of her bottom lip, arching her hips, trying to get him to stop teasing her. Sasuke slipped his cock inside her, all the way, and pulled out. Sakura whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut.

Sasuke did it again, thrusting himself all the way in, and pulling out, watching as she bit her lip to the point of the skin breaking.

"Sasuke, _please_." Sakura whimpered.

"What do you want?" Sasuke whispered huskily against her ear.

She moaned in response, her hips moving, legs parting as Sasuke continued to tease her by rubbing his cock against her entrance and swollen clit.

"Tell me." Sasuke licked her ear and chewed on her lobe.

"Please Sasuke—just... oh** god** _please_." Sakura begged, her hand clenching the sheets.

Sasuke kissed the spot under her ear, reached up and closed his hand over her mouth as he thrust his cock inside her, _hard_.

Sakura screamed behind his hand and moaned as he started to move his hips.

Sasuke removed his hand and grabbed her hips while he moved to stand on the edge of the bed, leaving Sakura laying on it.

"Hold your legs open." He demanded quietly.

Sakura clenched her jaw while she grabbed the back of her knees and held her legs open. Sasuke pulled his hips back and he thrust them hard.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed, tossing her head back.

Fuck trying to keep quiet!

Sasuke set a perfect rhythm of hard and fast while he reached down to rub her clit. Sakura bit her lip and moaned loud. In a swift fast motion, he flipped them over, and Sakura was now on top of him. Sakura looked down at him and placed her hands on his chest.

She breathed heavily, feeling his cock pulsing inside her.

Sasuke gripped her hips while she bounced herself on his cock. He groaned and his eyes rolled back, enjoying the feeling of his girlfriends pussy clenching around his cock.

"Oh _fuck_, Sasuke! Mmm, it feels so good." Sakura cried out.

Sakura grabbed her breast while her other hand reached down and she rubbed her very wet clit.

"_Shit._" Sasuke groaned.

Sasuke slapped Sakura's hand from her clit and pressed the pad of his thumb firmly against the swollen bud. Sakura tossed her head back, her hair falling behind her like a long pink waterfall, and rubbed her nipples while she squeezed her large breasts.

Sasuke took over once more and he told her to get on her hands and knees. Sakura gasped when she lifted her body up, his cock slipping out of her. She turned around and positioned herself on her hands and knees. Sasuke loomed over her, placing kisses all the way down her spine and one final one on her left butt cheek. He gripped his cock and slipped himself back inside her, both moaning at the contact.

He grabbed her hips, keeping her steady, and fucked her hard. Sakura moved her hips back against his and screamed when he hit her sensitive spot.

"Harder." She pleads.

Sasuke moved harder and grabbed her shoulder while his hand moved back down and started to rub her clit.

"H-harder! _**Fuck me harder**_!" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke complied, his hips slapping hard against hers. Sakura screamed in response, and her upper body lay down on the mattress, her hands clenching his bedsheets in a vice like grip.

Sasuke felt her inner walls clench around him and he moved faster and harder. Sakura moaned and reached her climax, her cum coating his cock in thick amounts.

Sasuke pulled himself out and pumped his fist around his wet cock, groaning as he spilled his cum all over her backside.

Sakura slumped down on the bed, trying to catch her breath while Sasuke moved off the bed and placed his hand on the mattress, and he leaned down to kiss her.

Sakura kissed him back and lay on the bed for a few minutes before she finally got up to clean herself up.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the way and Sakura glared up at him, playfully.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm not done with you." Sasuke purred.

He pushed her up against the door of the bathroom, and kissed her hard—

"Will you two keep it down! Jesus Christ!" Itachi yelled from the other side of the door in Sasuke's room.

Sakura giggled as Sasuke dropped his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe next time." Sakura laughed.

* * *

There's the first chapter! The second chapter will probably be posted tomorrow, or the next day. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are gratefully appreciated! :)


End file.
